


Feederism Kink Drabbles

by Tohskas



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Burping, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Multi, Nausea, Stuffing, Vomiting, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohskas/pseuds/Tohskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of chapters filled with drabbles. All of these are based on feederism/stuffing so, if you're into that click through the glorious links of my pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Osomatsu Matsuno - Stuffing/Burping

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to take a break from the 1,000+ word limit because it was tiring me out to no end. It amazes me how my fingers can still go on with typing out nonsense. Also, I've noticed that we're lacking in this department and that brings tears to my eyes. Any writers out there that have this kind of kink, we need you on here. No doubt. 
> 
> As of now, I'm taking headcannon requests. Taking a break from fic requests until the start of Fall. Comments and kudos are appreciated.

An exaggerated sigh came from Osomatsu’s mouth as he slowly slouched down from the couch that he was resting on. Layers of leftover plates from his brothers were scattered out on the coffee table while food crumbs now left a fine decoration all over his shirt and mouth. Not to mention the fact that his stomach was now holding onto dear life in his seams. If his stomach had a mind of its own, it would definitely be shouting out ‘end me, please’. It wants to escape the uncomfortable layers of the now-tighten jeans, to be free of all struggles but, Osomatsu wouldn’t allow that. To everything shed in a dark light there’s have to be a hidden light. The 20-year-old would already complain about the tightness and how it’s ruining the joys of his relaxation but, rather than that, he simply enjoy the feeling of fullness. That feeling of being so full to capacity that you would die for anything to get some tension off. A wonderful stomach rub will do the trick, maybe his friends on the counter, or something else.

Then, a loud belch echoed across the room.

Surely, it give Osomatsu a relief no other. At the same time, he felt mortified about it.

He was the only person in the room to let something out as loud. His brothers weren't there, or his parents, why should he feel this way? Letting something out that had a great amount of length and bass to it led to growing feeling of being impressed with himself. Looking down at his bloated stomach he stiffed a long belch and rubbed his stomach lazily.

“Man, I think I’ve overdone it.” Another loud and abrupt belch escaped from his mouth after that sentence. Osomatsu leaned back to the cushion and slowly dazed off by looking at the ceiling. He could get something to ease the bloating, and that would cause a disadvantage for walking down to the kitchen. Could he even do it? Narrowing his eyes he sucked his teeth.

“There’s no way I’m walking down-ulp-to the kitchen.” He knew that complaints won’t get him no where in a time like this but walking was something that he would turn away from. Osomatsu thought that you had to be insane to do something like that.

And now it only comes to one option. Burping.

He could go for the gross route, passing air until the room becomes unusable for a day, but that will only lead to constant name-calling and all the other wonders coming from his young brothers. Maybe they’ll pick up a nickname just like Choromatsu.

“‘Gassymatsu’ could be a good nickname.” Osomatsu chuckled, still rubbing his stomach before letting out another belch, one that might have ruptured his throat. Exaggerations could be brought up later. His face turned from the pain and he brought up another hand to soothe the lingering feeling. Never being this gassy before, Osomatsu believed that this was the work of his food-binging. He could eat large amounts of food before and never let out a single groan or belch. He even could drink a liter of soda and still not let one out (Thanks to Jyushimatsu mentioning that to him on one boring day). Maybe he’s having one of those days where gas needs to come out of him. No holding back, no nothing. Still, it kind of felt good to engage in stupid mess like this. To him being alone with food, it was a lifetime opportunity to say the least.

That including the continuous burps that lead Osomatsu into a bloating mess.


	2. Sugawara & Daichi - Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > May I request Suga worshipping and getting aroused by Daichi's chubby belly, chest and thighs?

He would stare at him all day long and his eyes wouldn't get tired. To take in such an amount of beauty, Koushi could clearly state that this could develop into something that will be bad for his health. Every he come into view, his hands start to act on its own along with his mouth. They’re left off from restraints and those were moments when he couldn't control himself. An animal that locked itself on the prey, his mind already banished its cage.

Even with how Sawamura acts out in his usual complaints, everything was block from both ears. He could have care less about the whining, he absolutely loved holding him in his arms, man with a shorter height be damned. His boyfriend grew to be his temple and he come to his alter every single day. The body of a man like Sawamura could make Koushi’s knees give out. The tone-like physique, those thick and warm thighs, that visible stomach that pokes out from time to time, and a chest that made him want to run his hands all over. The scenarios began to play out in his mind, thought after thought consumed Koushi to the point where he wanted to take him where he was.

His body could kill a man.

And it certainly did with him.

Koushi sometimes wondered with a man who has a personality like his, would he get involved with things around a lover?


	3. Kageyama & Hinata - Burping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Can I suggest kagehina getting into a burping contest?

Sunday, the last day of the weekend, had a list full of opportunities to enjoy. The most notable opportunity would be sitting in a room all day with endless tracks of music playing in the background, Along with a friend laying over on the opposite side bending over in pain.

With the doubts he had in his mind, Tobio definitely knew that this idea reached new level of sorts. Given that Shouyou's proneness to stomachaches, a chance that something would happen at the end of the line would be possible yet, Tobio ignored this. A person swallowing air wouldn't case much of a problem than drinking down soda, but Shouyou stately presented it. Having concern for your friend’s stomach does put a particular toll on him.

Already reaching to his capacity, he couldn't hold anymore air. Still, he wanted to inhale more. Of doing childish things like this, he liked the feeling of fullness that circled around his stomach. That well-known hardness that sat through the sides of his hips, including the heaviness that comes around his chest which are greatly known to give him the most satisfying belches ever. The feeling of it all grew more amazing each time he would inhale just to get his stomach hard as a rock, but he still knew that he challenged Shouyou into this mess. Winning title after title, his streak had been unstoppable (give thanks to Shouyou opting out on every first or second gulp) but he still didn't want to risk a chance getting them taken away. The boy’s determination ran through like fire on the court and some of that may have been left off inside him. Who knows? Maybe he’ll start swallowing air again while managing the urge to bend over. Scenarios like these could cost Tobio. Even if his burping urges were strong, he couldn't let it up.

His face turned to a painful scowl as he tried to adjust his position on the bed. Looking over at Shouyou, he clearly saw tiny beads of sweat rolled down on his temples, including the expression on his face that read defeat all over. He himself was about to call out first (to hell with titles) until a loud sound surfaced loudly from the smaller boy. Redness spread all over Shouyou’s body with the added action of covered himself up with a bed covering. Embarrassment ran through him like a wildfire, too ashamed to talk because of one, loud abrupt burp. The boy then had a line full of speeches that deemed themselves as uncomprehending until a burp that had a lower range than him came out of Tobio. The boy peered out from the covers and the boy on the opposite end hang his head low, leaving the person named Shouyou to declare his first win.

Just from Tobio’s pitiful expression Shouyou knew that he won. He wanted to jump up from the covers and gloat to no end, just to get him fired up from his annoyance (and throw him into a wall).

To bask in victory was one thing but, bending over bloated while small burps escaped from his lips were another thing.


	4. Kagami Taiga - Stomachache/Burping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.
>
>> Could I please request Kagami with a really bad stomachache that can only be cured by some monster burps? :3

Taiga hated himself. 

He hated himself entirely. 

He knew that his mind shouldn’t win over in the end. A false sense of hunger would be much more suitable in the situation that he’s in. It didn’t matter how many times he repeated himself over, the stubbornness ran through him like fire. The conversations that he held with himself, to not be tempted by the greasiness and sweetness of food that shown their faces in his fridge all went to dust as he picked up the first plate that sat on the rack. That feeling of being strong was no more, not even the constant support that he gave himself didn’t show a trace of progress. 

The phrase ‘damn it all’ permanently ran through his mind. The boy couldn’t think of nothing else. He wanted to and yet, his guilt for eating everything in the fridge covered his conscious in the most horrible way. Temptation is one hell of thing to give in to. No matter who strong-minded you are, mentality playing an important role, a trace of it will linger onto you and it will not let go until you succumb to it. 

For Taiga, his temptation was for eating large amounts of food. He could eat until the point of sickness. The feeling of having a full stomach up to its reaching point in capacity, the ‘fullness’ one gets while scoffing down a large meal, and to vividly imagine the sense of how each time he takes in a great amount. Playing with the fork in his hand, he questions himself on the most unimaginable things. Could his stomach ever grow into a size that’s bigger than a beach ball? Could he stretch his food intake without as much as getting sick? Were those questions even possible for him? 

Questions piled up after each other once Taiga finished his last plate of food that he had leftover. It took a while for it to settle down in his stomach but, as he tried to make himself comfortable a loud belch crept its way from his mouth. He looked down to his stomach which was already poking out from his tank (An extra-large piece of cotton wasn’t going to stop his stomach from expanding out). Resting a hand on top of it, moving around in small circles Taiga then let out a sigh of relief. 

“That really needed to come out.” 

From that one belch, he knew that more would come. And, he just knew as another one came out without warning, sounding more monstrous than the last one with more wetness added on to it. 

Looking at all the plates that were scattered across the coffee table, along with taking a glance at his swollen stomach. Sounds that were frightening came from his stomach as another belch came from him. Judging from the way his stomach is growling, he really did it this time. If he could have the powers in the world, he would stop himself from overeating, childish as it may seem. If only he wished he wasn’t so hard-headed. 

And, if he only wished that his appetite wasn’t so huge. 


	5. Burping/Stuffing - Aida Riko & Momoi Satsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from a anon on tumblr
>
>> Love you works!! Any chance you can write something where someone is extremely bloated and needs someone to rub their belly to get their burps out to feel less nauseous??

“Don’t you dare say anything” was the response to a now irritated Riko who began to walk over to the couch and rest herself. Looking on with a devious expression the pink-haired girl looked back at the table to see many piles of empty plates lying around. From all this, a person wouldn’t give a thought that two girls like them would be able to finish something like this in a matter of minutes but, they couldn’t be the judge of their mouths. Both of them are highly skilled in eating, though the two of them wished that it could be said for their cooking skills. Thankfully, there always been that childhood friend of hers. Leaving boxes of homemade food by their doorstep and even sending them small change for takeout. He was a one in a million. A person that you can depend on if you want food straight to your door. Even more thanks when he doesn’t question their weight or eating habits. Satsuki liked that about him. Wasn’t too personal with things that are sensitive to a woman. Or she could think that’s basic common sense.

Rubbing the upper part of her stomach she continued to look over the empty plates. Feeling pleased and amazed at the progress that they did, Satsuki wanted to make a snark comment across the room but at the same time she wanted Riko to build up her strength again. She then looked down to see how her stomach was affected by all of this. There wasn’t like seeing a flat stomach grown into the size similar of a pregnant woman. A ‘food baby’, which she calls it. A bump that gives her the most uncomfortable feeling imaginable-most noticeably with mild food, and monstrous belches that would put Daiki to shame. Still, she loved this side, especially sharing it with someone who she loved. Who knew that fattening themselves all day would bring them close together?

Hand still on her stomach, Satsuki slowly walked over to her girlfriend who was in more pain than her. She knew that the girl had some backbone in her, most noticeably on how she treats her boys on the basketball team. And yet, a backbone was never grown over the consumption of food. How odd for a girl whose personality almost beams with strong-wilfulness.

“Guess we overdone ourselves this time, huh?” Plopping down to where Riko was laying, Satsuki covered her mouth to stifle a burp. Looking up without any effort, Riko turned herself on her back to face the ceiling. A hand that wasn’t of hers (most likely her girlfriend) slowly crept under the fabric of her shirt and then small movements of pressure began to press under her stomach. Feeling that sensation almost made Riko jump from the couch, seeing that Satsuki took her reaction with a giggle. She wasn’t amused by her playfulness in times like these. Riko prayed that for once Satsuki would be more understandable in her bloated form.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Without a care left in her one of the burps that was resting on her for a while came out with brute force, only making her wince in pain and Satsuki looking at her in awe. The pressure from her fingers stopped and that made her throw more complaints. Honestly, she couldn’t go a day without teasing the poor thing. The way she blushes when being told ‘embarrassing’ things or looks the opposite way, spewing out random words when being complimented on her shape, all those little things that will make Riko turn into a mess destroyed by her love.

“Did that one felt good?” She asks in a whisper tone of voice.

“Maybe...” A deadpan reply fills the air. A deviant smirk slowly grows on Satsuki’s face as she comes closer, only to let out a belch slowly dragging out from her. That alone made Riko want to pin her down on the couch and have her way with her, bloating and stomachaches be damned. But, instead of that scenario she just replied with slyness laced in her tone.

“Oyakodon?”

Satsuki placed a chaste kiss on her lips and stifle another burp behind her lips.

“You’re right.” She answered back, now poking Riko’s stomach out of playfulness. “Still, I can’t even imagine how I finish that all in a minute.” Laying back while looking at her stomach she looks over to see Riko playing with her stomach as well. “You didn’t tell me how good it felt?” Riko faced her with a confused look. Now that she mention it, she didn’t say nothing about it. She could imagine how amazing the feeling must have been as it came from her.

“Okay. Did it felt good?” Riko showed a small smile as she patted the bulge coming from her shirt. Satsuki moaned out in agreement until another loud belch came from her. “Mm, guess we some stomach rubs for tonight, yeah?” Looking at Riko suggestively, Riko tried her best to not throw a pillow in her face.

“I guess so.”


	6. Kageyama Tobio - Bloating & Burping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request taken from Anon.
>
>> Hi!! you're writing is really good and i love it so much! I saw that you said requests were open and i was wondering if you could do some kageyama stuffing with some bloating and burping maybe? o////o thank you!

That was the third pizza Tobio eaten today.

He knows that his conscious was already weighing heavily on him, much more as his weight. He can actually hear the words of disappointment, lingering on with rants of what not to do. No matter how much the smell teases you, along with the fine details of the grease that drips between the fine cracks of cheese, to the finely crisp texture of pepperoni slices, every single detail called out to him no matter how many times he turned his head to say no. To conquer everything, most likely food, had been a major goal for Tobio to accomplish. With his head turning to the other direction, finding something else to do rather than showing one single peep at the boxes, distracting himself to the fullest ran through his thoughts like no other. He wanted to become strong. To show himself that he can turn his blind attention to somewhere else rather than some disgusting site that tempted him for ages. He, Kageyama Tobio, wanted to be powerful over his temptations. The boy couldn’t stand them. He couldn’t stand how in a flash he would be bending over in a cabinet or refrigerator scavenging for things to keep his stomach full to his heart’s extent. Without thinking of a thought, Tobio hated this side of him yet, in the end it gave him an unknown sense of comfort. A comfort that fills his body with joy and tranquility. Given from his sense of feelings, it was a strange one. Enjoying over the fine selection of food that rests before his eyes. That was the joy of good old gluttony.

He tried his hardest.

Yet, failed to exceed.

The three empty boxes of pizza were scattered across the kitchen floor while Tobio looked to be on the verge of passing out completely. Looking to see all three boxes made Tobio ashamed of himself. Ashamed to be living like a pig in his own parent’s house. He wondered how their son grew up to be such a ravaging glutton. Eating everything in the whole entire house, it pained him how his parents go at the end of the week to get groceries, only to see them get eaten up again by the next. He could already know their thoughts on him. They surely wouldn’t say it to his face but the thoughts on their son eating everything without them getting a mouthful had circled Tobio’s mind with wonder. A child like him would be furious, mad about how their parents would think of him like that. Instead, Tobio could actually care less. He wasn’t known for a person to have some thought over anything that will affect him in a negative way. The only option for him was to move on with it and let it not be bothered. Yes, it did hurt but for a little while those words don’t mean nothing to him. It was as if he gotten used to it. Even though words could be out of disgust, it only did so much for Tobio. It was more in a feeling of arouse. The way that people whispered under their breaths about him not being able to fit his uniform was sort of a plus, to even some of the teammates that talk under him about weight gain. He would always brushed off with a normal response, getting mad or threatening the other with sarcasm, but in the end it did little to him. Who knew that negative remarks would turn Tobio on?

Even when he tried to suppress those remarks, it would always manage to get right pass his barriers. A low and dragged out belch came out of him as he blankly starred at the empty boxes. He could already tell his stomach was bloated with enough dough and grease for today. He didn’t really needed to look to down yet, he did. With a little hint of awe, his hand rubbed the upper part to soothe some tightness that laid. Another belch, this one with more wetness came out longer than the other, making him wince out with minor pain.

“Maybe I should try for another box?” Tobio questioned himself.


	7. Kuroo Tetsurou & Bokuto Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an anon on tumblr. Had too much fun with this.
>
>> can i please request a very stuffed kuroo with a big aching belly and bokuto saving the day with the tum rubs? thank you :)

“Now introducing the world’s largest trampoline.” Hearing Koutarou’s mouth running off again, Kuroo didn’t want to know what the boy was thinking in that simple-headed mind of his. He also didn’t want to deal with his childish antics on an overly full stomach. Earlier today, he indulged himself on his home-cooking added on with fast food on the side. Now, being in this state he didn’t want to deal with anything, let alone to walk to the nearest bedroom and fall asleep. If he had the chance to walk again, now would be a good time. Being in his boyfriend’s company did his sanity way too much, almost to the point of being obnoxious. Koutarou did have his moments but, moments like these is such going to have him wishing he wasn’t in his sight like this ever again.

And that moment, hell was off it’s leash.

Kuroo felt sharp pain flowing in and out of his body as he screamed out with a ‘What the hell?’. He could barely get out from under Koutarou, not mentioning that he’s pinned down with his body weight. Uncomfortable pain ran through him like a full blaze of fire, setting off nerves that made him pray on his knees to get this fool off of him. There were so many spouts of cursing and name-calling that came from under until the weight slowly shifted away from him. It was more comfortable yet, Kuroo can still feel the faintness of pain running through his body. His eyes that were shut tightly now began to open, seeing the boy now sitting on top of his lap with a pillow for a cushion. If Kuroo had all the strength in the world, he would knock Koutarou off from his position and sit on top of him. There was nothing like giving payback, yet in Koutarou’s case, receiving ‘payback’ was known as genuine flirting. Of all the personalities that the ace had, being oblivious to seriousness was a trait he couldn’t stand.

Glaring his eyes at him, Kuroo propped his back on the couch’s arm, now in full view of Koutarou’s face that reeked of stupidity. “Hey, Kou. What were you trying to achieve back there?” Awaiting the boy’s response he could only look on with blatant anger. During his years with him, why would he ever do such a thing? Especially if it’s a thing that’s considered dumb in every way. Kuroo sometimes wonder if going out with a person who has a childlike personality seemed fine.

In situations like these, ‘fine’ or ‘okay’ wasn’t suitable.

Koutarou finally realized the damage that he had done and massaged Kuroo’s abdomen with one of his hands, slowly finding its way to relieve some of the pain. “Sorry,” Patting his stomach with the other hand that wasn’t too occupied with his stomach, Koutarou brought one finger to Kuroo’s navel, playing with it and tracing over the outside in small circles. “I just wanted to see if I could make a world record.” Kuroo’s face showed no hint of expression as he continued to look at him. “I doubt my fat ass stomach would hit a record like that.” He turned his head to let out a belch and then his boyfriend’s mouth ran off again. Kuroo knew that if he was rambling on like this, a day of hell would sure likely to rain down on him.

“Kuroo, I have this idea.”

“And I’m ending that idea.” He stifled another belch after that sentence. With all honesty, he could swear that a light shined in one of his eyes as he continued to massage his stomach, letting the boy under him let out massive belches after each massage. His hands felt like no other, almost as better as his which made him Kuroo fall on the jealousy side. Obnoxious aside, Koutarou really could make him feel ten times as new in times like this, after a stuffing session he would most likely restore him to better. To let him do the eating while Koutarou did all the healing felt like heaven on earth. Most days, that is.

“What if we can do the world’s record for rubs and you letting out every burp by the minute?”

“Alright,” Kuroo wanted Koutarou to shut it completely until another belch ruptured from his stomach from the points that Koutarou eased up on from his hands. Stifling out another small one he looked up to see him with a smile fit for a fox.

“Get off of me.”

“But, you feel better right after those massages, yeah?” Koutarou still had that smirk plastered on his face. Just if he had the energy to deal with him. Kuroo gave him a similar smirk, more in a suggestively manner and leaned in only to belch in his face with more of a long and low tone.

“No, you made me feel even worse.” 


	8. Burping - Sawamura Daichi & Koushi Sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from an anon on tumblr.
>
>> May I request some daisuga with a burpy Suga, who's just very relieved to get the gas out but Daichi is both impressed, amused, and scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's](http://tohskas.tumblr.com/) my tumblr if you want to read more of my works.

Tonight was the moment that the two of them would bicker over genres. Ones that will leave their braveness at the door, ones that will reconsider about the issues involving around the film, themes and so much more, and with ones that the other person would bug the other with cuddling offers. It was one of those nights that the couple loved more than assignments and study groups.

Movie night.

It had supposed to be postponed due to them juggling the heavy load of working, finishing up papers, and trying to attend classes without taking in a lot of tardies but a certain boy by the name of Koushi persuaded the other, Sawamara to let it be continued. Showing a sense of reluctance he was going to say no about the up and coming plan before Koushi’s face made a disappointed expression. He couldn’t stand how most of the time he would always get his way with him. That was something Sawamura didn’t like about Koushi, yet he was thankful to be with a guy who had a great personality.

The plan got revived and the only cause of it was the two of them on the couch, tall glasses of coke and a bowl of popcorn resting on the coffee table as the movie that he heard Koushi talking about it for weeks started to stream. Now, Sawamura could be at peace of mind. If he heard another praise from Koushi about this movie, he would honestly cancel having any more movie nights. A typical horror filled with suspense film, loaded with clichés and tasteless A-list stars that Sawamura thought they should take roles in B-list films. His mind wondered over how could Koushi find these films appealing? More even, watchable? Almost all the classic films didn’t have nothing over this, yet films like this are being produced in their time without as much as throwing in some action, excitement, and care. You could make a film that feeds over clichés and current events that are popular and be in awe, it’s going to snag an award at a film event.

And that was the thoughts of Sawamura acting like the old person that he is.

He could give it the attention that it needs, but he would have cared less. All he wanted was to be with his boyfriend and give him the company that he deserves while watching this mess of a film. Constantly looking back at Koushi, grabbing a handful of popcorn with each dip in the bowl made him think that he was really into it, or trying to fill up after missing lunch during lecture. Watching him down all the popcorn and coke was more interesting than watching a man who finds justice over something so foolish. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down after taking a draft of the carbonated drink, to how the butter stained his lips and having his tongue lick up the excesses made Sawamura more uncomfortable in the position that he was in. How could something as ‘normal’ be taken in as ‘erotic’? To think over that question was something he would do until he overheard a loud belch covering over a scene where the woman was shouting out in misery.

Turning his head to face Koushi on the other side, his face started to turn a faint shade of red, most noticeably under the fluorescent lightning by the lamp. Covering his mouth with another loud belch he dusted off the remaining kernel that felled on his shirt. Did that seriously came from him? Sawamura could be mistaken. He might of thought that monstrosity of a film that he was watching could have added as something as random for take in laughs but, the truth was already in front of him and there was no room to deny that sound. Still having his eyes on Koushi who now started to dust false lint from his pants, he still couldn’t give up the denial. It was if the sound rang of surreality, not something a sound that a human can do. It gave off that sense yet in Sawamura’s view, it rang a bit of sexiness. He wondered how Koushi might feel after that. It must have certainly felt amazing, more life-changing than anything, to have that tightness and ‘fullness’ creep out with something loud as a belch. Thinking about the idea could make Sawamura faint when Koushi caught his attention.

“Fuck. I never felt anything like that.” It was rare to hear him use strong curse words, and that was a moment that Sawamura fond attractive to no end. He wanted to playfully tease him about it, ask him questions about it with a seductive tone. He wanted to play with him until the boy broke away from his senses. All he ever replied was,

“Felt so good that it distracted you from the movie?” Taunting in dry humor, Sawamura poked Koushi on the arm. Flashing a small smile he then started chuckling as the faint shade of red began to darken more on his face.

“That I can say ‘yes’ on.”


	10. Burping/Embarrassment - Osomatsu Matsuno & Totoko Yowai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based from a request on tumblr.
>
>> how about oso being stuffed, burpy, and embarrased on a date with totoko?
> 
> Not my best work but, here you go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://tohskas.tumblr.com/).

“You could act better than that.” A highly annoyed Totoko grabbed her fork which was resting on the side of her plate and started to play with her food. She could honestly be somewhere else rather than being with the eldest of the Matsuno brothers. Hell, if she could have just fake herself out of this situation, the dealings with hearing how many ways can Osomatsu disgust her would be long gone. At least great food been a plus for her. Looking around the highly stylish restaurant, the instrumentals cleared her thoughts on how Osomatsu acted. Being here with him already settled into a nightmare as she rolled her eyes when Osomatsu stifled another belch behind his hands. He looked as if he wanted to say something back to her until an interruption silenced the embarrassed boy.

“Act like what?” Totoko couldn’t believe how dense he already become.

“Act less gross. If nobody wasn’t around us, I would be making a scene.” Ill-intent wrapped around her words as she played with her food more rigorously, annoyed with Osomatsu’s poor table manners. Why did they even agree on this outing? It wasn’t as if the girl had some sort of interest in him, it was mainly that she pitied him and decided on the date. Totoko wished that she didn’t have a soft spot for the brothers, especially with Osomatsu. Niceness is something a person can’t object to.

“And yet, you aren’t.” Osomatsu’s face slyly grew a smirk before an unexpected belch came out from him. Rolling her eyes, Totoko drank from her glass and set it down before his disgusting manner overtook her sanity. Thankfully, her pride of not leaking out embarrassment conquered the strong woman that she is and quietly bottled her anger, most noticeably filled with disgust. The eldest brother should have more wisdom, to set himself with greatness and success, all of those things build a good character of a brother, yet Totoko knew that none of those characteristics fitted Osomatsu. She could say the same for every Matsuno.

“I’m just waiting until we go outside.”

“You’re so mean, Totoko .”

“And, that’s a proven fact. What else is new?” She said, already growing with being annoyed.

Wiping away the crumbs that decorated across her lips, Totoko drank from her glass again. Making a quick glance at Osomatsu, he covered his mouth to let out another belch before coming back to his meal. A quiet scoff came from her as she continued to drink from the glass. Was he ever this gaseous? Totoko wondered if he was doing it on purpose, making him and her be fools in a restaurant that she wouldn’t dream of coming back again. If intentionally, Osomatsu was really going to have it with her. If not, then it could be him with his usual grossness, humiliating the hell out of her.

All she wanted is to end this date as soon as possible, along with ending it with belches from Osomatsu on the way home.


	11. Kuroko Tetsuya (& Kagami Taiga) - Embarrassed Burping / Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based from a request on tumblr
>
>> Could you write something about kuroko being bloated and really needing to belch, but it's during practice so he's trying not to (hopefully with some embarrassed belching)?

Tetsuya needed a prayer to be answer.

A miracle would do him just enough justice for the situation that he was in. Opening his mouth and that would be ‘game over’ for him, his entire existence if a person talked about it in exaggerating terms. Of all days why did his stomach decided to get upset? Thinking about the uncomfortable pain and nausea that slowly crept inside him, the past memories of throwing up on the floor in the gym at Teikou didn’t ease the tension that he had, not including how it was mortifying for him on his first day. The memories rewind themselves over and over with vivid picture as he gently clutches his waist with one of his hands, not letting anyone recognize the pain he was currently in. The false sense of death circled around him as he tried to get the coach’s attention. Something like this shouldn’t be a problem for him yet, with an upset stomach and the feeling of throwing up a sea of vomit had made this difficult for him. The words of giving a person his time of day went faint as the hard sounds of basketballs dribbling, with sneakers hitting the floor with squeaks. It was no use. He could raise his voice for all that want and the risks of creating a mess would be raised higher. All that could be done was to be created into a laughing stock and let shame hang on him for the rest of the school year. Tetsuya stared blankly at the ball that continuously dribbled from his hand, trying to ease his mind from the sickness that rested in him to something more relaxing. It wasn’t much as a relief but, at least he thought about something else.

As the basketball continued to bounce from the floor so did that similar feeling in his stomach. It grew more irritable, as if that feeling slowly started in sync with the basketball. Tetsuya’s mind had started to lean over insanity as he covered his mouth to hide a belch, one that reek of sickness and relief. It made him feel a little better but he could only do this without being as much embarrassed. Hiding them was the only option to him. If there been a better way, going to the bathroom and letting them out to his heart’s content was another way. Continuing on suppressing his belches, it was as if someone could hear his thoughts as he saw Taiga walking over to the coach, looking back and forth at him and continued to talk with her. Nodding something out of an agreement he finally came over to him with a face that read of concern.

“You look sick. Want me to take you to the restroom?”

There was no reply giving from Tetsuya as he placed the ball on the ground and walked with Taiga, not trying to set himself up as a fool in front of him. Walking away out of the building the feeling of nausea began to strengthen itself once Tetsuya slightly bend over with both of his hands pressing against his stomach. Taiga looked at him and grabbed both of Tetsuya’s shoulders, making sure that he didn’t injured himself.

“Are you alright, Tetsuya?”

He couldn’t reply with his question and only responded out with a thick belch, surprising both him and Taiga who looked at him with full concern. He could care less about covering his mouth or holding it back in, all could care about is getting this sickness out from his system.

“I never heard you belch like that before.” Taiga continued to look at him with, hinting an expression filled with concern and bemusement. “Sick?”

Tetsuya’s face started to turn light pale as they continued down the hallway, walking at a pace that wouldn’t let him heave every second. “Do you have any other suggestions, Taiga?” His face grew irritated as he covered his mouth to suppress another belch, this time slipping away from his barrier. The more they escape, the more embarrassment that he clutched. It was fact that he knew holding them in would be unhealthy, but it would be mortifying if he let them out without care. He wasn’t as bold like Taiga or anybody else. If suffering throughout stifled belches could hold Tetsuya’s shame at bay, then he would go through hell.

Reaching to the school building, another unexpected belch came from Tetsuya as he massaged his right waist to ease off the pressure. Being disgustingly open about it and doing it in front of someone made shame ride out of the far end. “Need some help?” A question came out from Taiga as he continued to keep his eyes on him, now looking at the hand that pressed against Tetsuya’s waist. “No, I’m -urp- fine.” The two of them continued their way down to the nurse’s office, with a sickly Tetsuya resting his head on the solicitous Taiga, gently ruffling his hair with whispers of ‘Don’t hide things from the team’ and ‘Hope you’ll feel better after this’.

What a fine way to start off the school year as second years.


	12. Yachi Hitoka & Kiyoko Shimizu - Burping, Nausea & Vomiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on request from tumblr
>
>> Anonymous asked: Can you please do one where someone is bloated and feeling sick, needing someone to rub their belly and pat their back to let out heaps of wet burps?? :)

“Are you sure that you want to go the hospital?” Shimizu’s hand gently patted the back of a now fragile Hitoka who was on all fours, dry heaving out what was left inside of her. Just from the first drink, she knew her body was going to be in a world full of nausea. Her body wasn’t the strongest with hard alcohol but, despite all the doubts that had floated in her head along with the concerning face of her old senior, taking down a shotgun was all it took before humiliating herself. All she ever wanted was to impress her. Upping her ante instead of drinking down rows of sweet tequilas and mojitos, Hitoka wanted Shimizu to be impressed by her drinking skills. Intermediate, yet at least she can show off with a little fun, maybe even turn it out into a drinking contest. She wanted to spend time with Shimizu like it was her last. And, here was her last time spending with her. Being on the ground throwing up contents that stung around her throat like hell. It was a mystery as to why people drink this stuff. Maybe they love the burning sensation, or throwing all of their troubles into a glass that uses that sensation to shut them away, or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, Hitoka wasn’t one of those people, especially it came to drinking something that ran through like hell.

Looking to properly respond to the worrying girl, Hitoka let out a thick and wet belch before massaging her throat and looking away from her out of embarrassment. Of all times, does she has to be this disgusting, especially around Shimizu. She might have not mind that though as she continued to pat Hitoka’s back before gently rubbing her stomach with one of her free hands.

“Shimizu…” Hitoka heard a humming noise, already knowing that she was listening. “I’m so gross.”

“No you’re not.”

“But I am.” Hitoka wailed before letting out another deep and thick belch.

“Hitoka, try to relax yourself.”

Shimizu continued to rub her stomach while Hitoka let out belches by every minute. Even though she didn’t mind, it felt so disgusting. Digging herself along with the alcohol that she thrown up, Hitoka wanted to die out of embarrassment. If she didn’t gone through with making herself look like a fool, none of this would ever happen. Still, it was very generous of Shimizu to comfort while on the side of the road. Thankfully, no one was around them to see the ridiculousness being fold out. Seeing how everything was playing out, Hitoka didn’t mind all of this (except for the vomiting and belching). It felt great to be around someone that you met back in high school and still be with them to this day. Friendship is something that can be deemed as rare and she knew that. She also knew that Shimizu would probably go in her trunk and get coverings for the passenger side of the car. Her prediction may had came true as she carefully patted her back one more time before walking to the trunk. Looking up from the ground, Hitoka kept her eyes on Shimizu and with that, she pulled out what it looked like old shreds of newspaper. A look of surprised dipsplayed on her face as Hitoka clutched her stomach, displaying a false sense of looking offended while the girl gave her a playful smirk.

“Need to take precautions, Hitoka.”

“You’re so mean!”


	13. Kenma Kozume - Stuffing, Button Popping, and Burping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from anon off tumblr
>
>> Anonymous asked: i kno you've done it before (ive asked before lmao) but could you do some wg/chubby kenma ///u///

Kenma wished that he can get on his knees right now and chant words that can only heal his discomfort of the way his stomach was beginning to act. He was astounded on how his stomach can turn on him in an instant. Food was least likely to betray him, even in his current situation. Maybe it was just an unlucky day, like all the days that he had spending his time at the outside diner around the block.

The food had been good like always, mention the fact about the cooks complaining on how his parents never make him dinner and talked about his sweet and caring boyfriend, Tetsurou. They rambled on and one how the black-haired teenager should make him meals like a ‘true’ boyfriend while the slurping sounds of spicy noodles drowned the fits of chuckles and complaints. The boy had all the time to show his affection for him with dishes that stacked highly in fat, but an excuse will always turn out in his favor. Kenma didn’t even know how great his cooking was, and here he is spendingTetsurou’s given money to the diner without as much to ask for some great home cooking.

He hated that side of Tetsurou.

Stopping from the last bite of food that rested in the spoon, Kenma covered his mouth to lessen the volume of his belch. With his parents being home, they shouldn’t be hearing how disgusting their precious son was acting right now. Just from that, his boyfriend would go into his little teasing mode and say crude things about his behavior, and from the though of it Kenma would just pretend to have his feelings hurt. He could also up the ante and play with his rolls of fat around his back while he ate, saying such things as ‘What would you do if your parents came in? Would they be mortified on how you look now?’ or ‘How they can believe someone as precious like you acting like such a pig? I thought they raised you better than that?’. Contemplating on what comments Tetsurou would make had Kenma’s body flush a shade of excitement mixed with embarrassment, stifling another belch that went across his radar. The after effects of the food was beginning to take off once he started to down the drink that he ordered, only imagining about more comments. Filled with smugness with a hint of being suggestive, hearing his voice rang through his head with a sense of seduction, Kenma slowly began to turn himself on with the absence of him. Covering loud burps each time, a comment echoes. ‘Just imagine how their son is acting.’, ‘Damn, at this rate you’re going to eat everything from that diner.’, ‘I wonder if trips from there would make our trips to clothing stores more frequent?’, etc. A groan was given to these words as Kenma started to massage the upper part of his stomach, trying to ease the pain that was sitting there. Of all the times that he had been absent, why would he not be here now? Teasing him to bring him on the verge of uncontrollable moans, groans, burping, and gas, just doing anything that will drive Kenma up his personal wall. The suggestion of sending him a list of angry text messages would do him good but that will only cause him to get up from this comfortable position.

The phone sat on top of his desk while the trays of take outs boxes were shown as a filthy decoration across his coffee table. Thinking of leaning his body over to the desk where his phone could be a painful decision to make, along with reaching with his full arm. Cleaning off the coffee table could be a decision that could be easily done in a minute but Kenma didn’t want to put the time and energy over something like that. As time went to waste, so did thinking about what choice to act on. He finally choose something and was going to send Tetsurou a full-on rant before feeling a lost of tightness around his lower stomach and that’s when he heard something fell on the ground that sounded like a clink. Looking down, the button that been stitched on his jeans popped off, now seeing bloated gut overlapping around the open part.

“Fuck, I’ve overdid it this time.” Kenma let out a sigh of disbelief before letting out a belch, not time being covered by his hand.

He had to believed that his parents heard that one. 


	14. Kageyama (Karasuno Team) - Humiliation & Stuffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based from an anon request on tumblr
>
>> Request where kageyama has gained weight and the karasuno team notices, the also notice how he seems to stuff himself at lunch a lot as well. They begin to give him food and treats because they like him like this.

The moment that he put his foot inside the gym, he knows that all the attention will surely focus on him. Everyday, it always felt tiring to be observed by eyes, eyes that can only hold onto silent judgment without the person saying a word. Thankfully, there was no one in the gym today. It felt unbelievably awkward yet the Karasuno Volleyball player, Tobio, didn’t let it get to him. No matter how hard he tried to work on his plays, refurbishing skills, they will always be someone judging him, not because of how well his skills are improving, it’s because of how he’s slowly letting himself go.

The volleyball weighed into his hand, contemplating on making further improvement. Steps were beginning to take place in his head until they were interrupted with thoughts about his teammates. They even came to the point where some of them thought less of him, nothing more than a person to weigh them down. It wasn’t negative thoughts in his point of view, they were somewhat ‘exciting’. Pinches of excitement that ravaged through him with things such as, ‘who would even let a pig on the team anyway’ or given examples when at lunch, he would always bring in a large supply of food from home and his teammates (mostly the first years) starred blankly at him while he ate, along with starring down at his visible rolls of fat that showed around his waist. Thinking about it every time, he would always think of judgment coming out of their mouths. Let him play all the thoughts that wrapped inside his head and make the excitement worth it. Hearing what different tones come into play, filled with teasing, he could imagine himself being there in the moment, biting down on something so sweet and delicious while one of them would comment something as,

‘Tobio could probably eat everything from the cafeteria.”

“Seeing how your buttons are holding in that precious stomach is turning me on.”

and,

“Hopefully, you’ll still be able to play, with a few belches and groaning here and there.”

The sounds of imaginable laughter filled the gym as Tobio was now on his last volleyball. Realizing this, he then looked over to see numbers of scattered balls laying on the gym floor. He already starting to clean up the aftermath before hearing something, more of a sneaker hitting the ground. Looking up he was already too late to witness the person as they already ran off with the sounds of their feet on the ground outside the gym. Walking over to see who it was, a small sticky note was posted on the front side of his gym bag. His face peaked curiosity as he took the paper off and skimmed through, blushing a hint of red after reading the note.

_We’ll treat you like royalty after school._

 

_Met us at the school entrance. Everything is on Sawamura._

 

_Try not to eat everything before we get seated, will ya?_

_\- Koushi_

Tobio knew the boy had some humor in them. Trying to have them in times like this, he reminded himself to give him a full on rant when school was out of session.


	15. Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga - Burping Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning with grossness and fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’m late on this. How can I not do a shortfic about my (gross) son? Someone forgive me. I have tainted you all. Seeing these two fighting over food in the morning as indie music plays in the background makes me want to break out the tea and do fics about them all day.
> 
> (Also, I'm accepting fic and headcannon requests as of now).

It’s morning. Aomine wakes up to another birthday. Another day that’s filled with surprises, along with drinking and childish shenanigans. He recently talked to Momoi about the different restaurants and bars to visit during the night out and he could already find himself getting annoyed with her beaming over the phone with excitement. I can’t wait for tonight.

He sees that his partner got up earlier than him today. Walking into the hallway he thinks about where Kagami would be at this time of morning. If probably going to the nearest basketball, then couldn’t care about that. 

Approaching to start his day off in the kitchen, he hears someone rummaging through the cabinets and now sees different ingredients scattered across the island counter. A question rose from his thoughts. What he making me breakfast? Aomine felt slightly stunned at how Kagami can show a lighter side of himself rather than shouting at him and annoy him with motherly intentions. The guy always cooked for him, but waking up on his birthday and getting up to hear the sounds of grease popping, cabinets slamming shut as to not wake him up (he was already up, though), and the faint sounds of music playing from the television, Aomine could seriously thought he was standing by heaven’s gate-only to see the preview on the other side. He wanted to force himself in and be welcomed by the calmed out atmosphere but, he knew better than to piss off Kagami in his cooking state. The sounds of knives hitting the surface while the melodic range of voices that came from the television made Aomine almost drop to the floor and relax. 

He wished that he could wake up every morning like this. 

“What a hell of a cook.” He talked under his breath while rubbing the back of his neck. An insidious look slowly grew on his face and he started to slowly walk towards the kitchen, still seeing Kagami in ‘chef mode’. Trying not to startle him, he made little creeping sounds with his foot and slowly wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist. Still tending with the dishes that were cooking on the stove, he spoke first, telling Aomine, ‘Good Morning.’ like usual.

“Guess what today is?” Aomine brought his lips closer to Kagami’s ears, letting out a gentle whisper and hot breathing sounds came following after. 

‘What is it.”Kagami knew that today was his birthday but, playing stupid gave him a kick out of every time. 

“ _ **Today’s my birthday…ulp.**_ ” Aomine belched out the whole sentence before Kagami released himself from his grip, now looking at him with utter disgust. “And here I was having a good morning until you decided to fuck it up.”

“It’s not that fucked. Besides, I appreciate you making a big breakfast for me.” Pressing his stomach with both of his hands, Aomine let out another sigh of relief as he sat down at the table. “It was hell swallowing air.” Scoffing out of disbelief Kagami stopped everything that he was doing and walked to the front door. Eyes widening, Aomine looks at Kagami and flashes a look of forgiveness. 

“Thanks. But now it’s your turn.”

“What the hell?” Still looking at his boyfriend in disbelief, Aomine then looked over the unfinished dishes on the stove, along with the surfaces being decorated n salt, flour, and different food packages. Did Kagami think that Aomine was going to finish his birthday breakfast by himself? What kind of boyfriend does things like that? 

“Why?” He demanded an explanation, but Kagami was too busy caring about his Nike sandals and cell phone. He spoiled his mood and now he was going to continue what he started. Cooking skills or not.

“Because I hate you.”

“ _ **I don’t care.**_ ” He belched out another whole sentence and that made Kagami flew out of the apartment. He then looked over at the unfinished dishes and the mess that covered all over the counters. 

“Why is he so cruel?”


End file.
